An example of a known power supply device for supplying electricity to a load utilizing the electric power of a storage-battery-equipped vehicle is described in Patent Document 1. The power supply device described in Patent Document 1 is included in a storage-battery-equipped vehicle, and therefore, it is possible to supply electricity to a load (e.g., an electric appliance) not only at home but also at a location away from home such as a camping site.